kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky See, Monkey Do
''Lucky See, Monkey Do ''is the 8th episode of the 13th season of King of the Hill and features the birth of Luanne's child. Synopsis When Peggy plans a baby shower for Luanne, Lucky invites his sister Myrna and her children to the party. Myrna has conflicting parenting information to give Luanne, and is described by Peggy as a "modern mother". Myrna later decorates the baby's room and makes it look (according to Peggy) "depressing" and "creepy". Myrna suggests to Luanne to birth the baby "naturally" at home with little assistance so the baby is born into a better environment, while Peggy argues to have the baby at a hospital, specifically under the heavy influence of pain killers. Luanne then attends Childbirth classes along with Peggy and Myrna. Peggy stated that she relieved Bobby's teething by applying scotch on his gums. The other people found this preposterous making Luanne trust Myrna more. After a scuffle between Myrna and Peggy on where to birth the baby, Luanne decides to do it "her way" and take Peggy's advice about going to the hospital to give birth. When Luanne and Lucky's baby is born, they first wanted to name her Lasagna (Luanne under the influence of the drugs and Lucky most likely wanting to make his wife happy or take advantage of her state). Hank immediately made an objection, and Peggy assured him she would handle it, leading to the name Gracie being given. Her full name being Gracie Margaret Kleinschmidt, Peggy’s real name being Margaret. Meanwhile, Bill has fallen in love with the voice at the Want-A-Burger drive-through. When he discovers that the voice doesn't belong to someone on-site but that "Jane" works out of a call center in Arizona, he drives out there to meet her, only to discover that Jane is a seventeen-year-old. The age difference cools whatever ardor they had for each other. Trivia *The episode title is a reference to "Monkey See, Monkey Do". *The restaurant "Wantaburger" is a reference to the fast-food chain Whataburger. In all earlier episodes (including the previous one) of the show they use the restaurant's real name. *The children's magazine Hank was reading was titled "Wee Street Journal" which is a pun on "Wall Street Journal". *Boomhauer does not have any lines in this episode. *Despite being pregnant for close to two seasons, this is the only episode where Luanne shows any physical signs of pregnancy. *This episode is not only the first episode to be produced in High defination (16:9) but it's also the first HD episode to be aired. *Starting with this episode, due to the new HD and 16:9 format, a brand-new, reanimated HD version of the King of the Hill opening sequence is used in this episode (replacing the once used since the very first episode) and will continued to be used throughout the rest of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Gallery 134135.jpg kohLuckySeeMonkeyDo_F.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes starring Lucky Category:Episodes featuring Peggy Category:Episodes starring Luanne